Maltese Tiger
by Indigo Dragoness
Summary: Blazer, Fizzy, Danny, Sky Rocket & Michelangelo are kidnapped by a poacher & his German Shepard, and the others must save them with the help of a legendary Tiger.


A/N: Here's the rewrite for my fic "The Maltese Tiger", I decided instead of it being like a multi-part MLP ep. it's like a full TMNT ep. Anyways, some of you may've also noticed I took down my "Be Kind to Aminals" fic, it was because I got more flames and less reviews. Well, I'm sorry to all you fans of the Ginga series if my stories offend you, but those shows are just too gruesome for my taste. If you don't like my stories then don't say anything and especially don't flame me or insult me.  
Disclaimer: All TMNT characters belong to Peter Laird, Keven Eastman & anyone else who owns the show, MLP belongs to Hasbro and the Fellowship belongs me. Oh yeah, Hidetoshi & John belong to their respective owners, characters like Yogi, Boo-Boo, etc. belong to Hanna-Barbera, Looney Tunes whom belong to WB. And any others are mine. The song is from a "Muppet Babies" ep. called "Who's Who in the Zoo?" Though, some of the lyrics might not be accurate. If you wish to pester me about a dumb rule, please do so through e-mail or private message, not in the reviews.

The Maltese Tiger

Cast of Characters: TMNT, Mutant Fellowship, Little Ponies, Baby Ponies, Danny, Megan, Molly, Spike.

Guest stars: Hidetoshi (Toshi, Hideous Toaster or Hide-The-Toaster), John the German Shepard, Maltese Tiger, animals, Hanna-Barbera characters, hospital staff, Ranger White, Ranger Smith & various Looney Tunes.

Locations: Paradise Estate, Dream Valley, Forest, Toshi's clinic, Greenstar Forest.

_Our story begins in a forest on fire where a blue tiger is leading the other animals away from the flames. He stops for a minute and looks back at what was once his home._

Paradise VO: "As the Maltese tiger watched his forest be burned down by poachers, he led his friends out to a safe haven."

_The Maltese tiger carried on to lead his friends to a safer place. Flashback to Paradise Estate where Paradise is telling me Stella the cat, Fizzy, _Blazer_ the Dalmatian & a couple Baby Ponies this as a story._

Paradise: "Where they will never be bothered by poachers and live together peacefully." The End.

Stella: Wow, that's beautiful, Paradise.

Fizzy: Yeah, is there really a Maltese tiger?  
Paradise: No one's ever found him, nor his home, Greenstar Forest.

Baby Heart Throb: Ooh, me hope to see him.

Baby Sundance: Yeah.

Paradise: All right, Baby Ponies, you'd better run along for your nap.

Baby Ponies: (Giggling)

_The Baby Ponies go off to Lullaby Nursery as Paradise goes off._

Fizzy: So, Blazer, you wanna do something?

Blazer: Yeah. Wanna take a walk in the woods?

Fizzy: O.K.

_After _Blazer_ packs a few things in his backpack, he & Fizzy are off into the woods, trotting by each other's side._

Blazer: (Whistling)

Fizzy: (Gasps) Shh. Listen.

_They listen for a second and hear baby bear cubs._

Blazer: They sound like bear cubs in distress.

Fizzy: Wonder what could be wrong.

Blazer: I don't know. C'mon.

_They follow the sound with _Blazer_ leading, they find two bear cubs with a red streak from their heads down to their backs._

Bear cubs: (Bleating)

Blazer: Hey little guys, don't be afraid, we won't hurt you. Hope their mom's not around.

Fizzy: Look!

Blazer: (Gasps)

_They look over to the dead mother bear, she (off-screen) has arrows in her neck, nose & eye._

Fizzy: That must be their mom.

Blazer: (Gags) Excuse me while I hurl.

_He goes behind a tree as Fizzy nuzzles the bear cubs._

Blazer: (Vomiting)

Fizzy: I'm so sorry about your mom. You poor little things.

Cubs: (Purring)

Fizzy: But who would do such an awful thing?

Blazer_ comes back from behind the tree and takes a sniff at the arrow that's in the tree._

Blazer: (Sniffing) Aha!

Fizzy: What?

Blazer: I got the scent of whoever is responsible. Huh?

_They then see a large German Shepard coming their way._

German Shepard: (Barking)

_The German Shepard leaps over but before he can attack the cubs, _Blazer_ leaps up and attacks him._

Blazer: (Growling)

_The ordinary German Shepard & mutant Dalmatian fought as Fizzy just stands there with the two bear cubs._

Fizzy: Oh, this is too terrible to watch.

Blazer_ pins the German Shepard down then turns his head to Fizzy._

Blazer: Fizzy, get the cubs outta here while I deal with this joker.

_Fizzy goes off with the cubs as _Blazer_ turns to the German Shepard, they speak to each other in dog._

Blazer: All right, who are you and what's the idea picking on helpless little cubby bears?

German Shepard: My name is John, I was trained, no, raised to kill any animal in my path.

Blazer: Well, Johnny boy, according to my nose, it's your master that made those cubs orphans.

John: Ya got that right, Hidetoshi is the greatest hunter around.

Blazer: More like a poacher.

Voice in distance: John! Here boy! (whistles)

John: Oh. That's my master. I'll be back for a rematch, and for the hot dogs in your bag.

_He goes off to his master as _Blazer_ looks for Fizzy._

Fizzy: Hey, Blazer.

Blazer: Fizzy, hey.

Fizzy: I think I found a place the cubs can stay for a while.

Blazer: Ya have? With who?

Fizzy: With him.

_She shows him the Maltese Tiger sitting with the bear cubs._

Blazer: Whoa, then he's not just a story.

Maltese Tiger: That's what they want you to think. Don't worry, I know a bear who would take care of these cubs.

Blazer: Thanks, M.T. I'll continue searching for the jerk-weed responsible for their mom's death.

Maltese Tiger: I already know who it is, a poacher named Hidetoshi, Toshi for short. He kills bears because one killed his father, now he takes his vengeance out on all bears. Including little cubs.

Fizzy: Well, that isn't very nice.

Blazer: Does he have a German Shepard named John?

Maltese Tiger: Yes.

Blazer: I just met the dog. But I got the guy's scent.

Maltese Tiger: I'm doing all I can to gather animals and taking them to my safe haven.

Blazer: Good luck with that, we'll give that Toshi guy a piece of our minds. Right Fizz?

Fizzy: Well, I think we'd better tell the others about this first.

Blazer: Right. Good luck, Maltese.

Maltese Tiger: You too, Fizzy & Blazer. Stay safe.

_Fizzy & _Blazer_ head back for Paradise Estate but on their way, they step into a trap; a net snared from a tree._

Both: Whoa!

_They see a homing signal on the tree, it's on the radar of a truck._

Blazer: I'd say this is a poacher trap.

Fizzy: Yeah, we gotta get outta here, I can't wink through this thing.

Blazer: Maybe I can chew through it. (chewing rope)

_Just then, John comes to them._

John: (Barking)

Blazer: Back again, I see.

John: (Growling)

Man: Well, John, what'd we get? A gray wolf, fat old boar or a nice, big…

_A man in hunting outfit and carrying a hunting bow comes and sees _Blazer_ & Fizzy in the tree._

Man: Dog & pony?

Blazer: Hey man, we've heard of you, you're that Toshi guy.

Fizzy: Yeah, and poaching is against the law.

Hidetoshi: Poaching? Where'd you two get an idea like that?

_He undoes the rope for the net and _Blazer_ & Fizzy come down._

Hidetoshi: We'll get you out of this tree and you two can go on your way.

_John sniffs the hot dogs in _Blazer_'s backpack._

Blazer: This is a poacher's trap and you're a poacher. Whoa!

_John pounces on _Blazer_ and knocks Hidetoshi down._

Hidetoshi: Oof!

Blazer: Let go, hey get off!

Hidetoshi: (Whistles)

_John goes to his master as Fizzy helps _Blazer_ back up._

Fizzy: Blazer, are you all right?

Blazer: Yeah. I'm fine. (turns to John, snarls)

Hidetoshi: Well, we'll just be on our way, the Maltese Tiger is the real prize. And you two…

_He notices the mutant Dalmatian & Pony galloping off._

Hidetoshi: John, sic 'em!

_John goes after the two, he catches _Blazer_._

Fizzy: Blazer!

Blazer: Fizzy, go get the others. Hurry!

_Fizzy gallops off as Toshi puts _Blazer_ in a cage of his truck. At Paradise Estate, Fizzy tells the TMNT, Megan & other Ponies about this._

Donatello: Let me get this strait, there's a Captain Ahab-wannabe with a German Shepard hunting bears.

Fizzy: Yeah. He's captured Blazer and said he's after the Maltese Tiger.

Leonardo: Now Fizzy, the Maltese Tiger is just one of Paradise's stories.

Fizzy: No way, we saw him, he's real. And a poacher kidnapped Blazer.

Michelangelo: I'm checking this out for myself and to save Blazer, who's with me?

Danny: Count me in.

Sky Rocket: Me too.

Fizzy: Me too.

Leonardo: Be careful, guys.

_Mikey, Danny, Fizzy & Sky Rocket go off to the woods, that's when something pins Danny to the ground._

Danny: Oof!

_Turns out it's John!_

John: (Barking)

Danny: Hey, get off ya big lug!

Hidetoshi: (Whistles)

_John goes to his owner, that's when the 4 heroes see him._

Michelangelo: Hey, are you that Hide-the-toaster guy?

Hidetoshi: That's Hidetoshi.

Sky Rocket: Danny, are you all right?

Danny: Yeah, I'm fine.

Fizzy: That's the poacher I told you about.

Michelangelo to Hidetoshi: If you shaved your mustache, you'd look a lot like Brian Adams.

Hidetoshi: I dedicated my life to killing bears after one killed my father. Plus, stuffed endangered species are very nice decorations.

Danny: Dude, you can go to jail for that.

Hidetoshi: Just let the cops try and stop me, the real prize is the Maltese Tiger. I've been waiting years to shoot my arrow in him and destroy him for his fur, mount his head on my wall, stomp on his caucus and make soup from his tail!

Michelangelo: Toshi, you gotta lay off poaching and get back to your day job.

Hidetoshi: I lost my day job after the cops caught me, they took away my medical license.

Danny: And ya still didn't learn your lesson, huh?

_Just when Toshi is getting annoyed and goes to his truck and gets out a net-cannon._

Hidetoshi: You asked for it!

All: (Gasping)

_He fires and catches Mikey, Danny, Fizzy & Sky Rocket._

Sky Rocket: Hey!

Danny: Let us out!

Hidetoshi: I'll deal with you 4 & your friend later. Right now, (looks at beeper) I'm being called in. (whistles) John!

_John jumps into the driver's seat as Toshi puts the 4 friends in a cage in his truck back then drives off. The friends across not only _Blazer_ but Hanna-Barbera characters: Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Peter Potamus & So-So._

Michelangelo: Blazer.

Blazer: Guys, am I glad to see you.

Danny: You guys victims of Toshi's vengeance?

Yogi: Pretty much, yeah. Boo-Boo & I were stolen from our home in Jellystone Park.

Sky Rocket: That's terrible.

So-So: Toshi also plans to make (makes air quote) "medicine" from some of us.

Peter: Also one of his clients is an ivory dealer.

Danny: Jeez, that's horrible.

Fizzy: As soon we stop, we'll contact the others.

_They're approaching the destination; a hospital in the middle of the woods._

Danny: Mikey, now try your Turtle Com.

Michelangelo: Right.

_He gets out his Turtle Com, but right when the truck stops, the Com slips out of Mikey's hand._

Michelangelo: Whoops!

Sky Rocket: Oh no!

_It falls to the floor outside the cage. Meanwhile, at Paradise Estate, everyone is minding their own business. When Leo's turtle com goes off._

Leonardo: Huh? (answers com) Leonardo here, what's up, Mikey? Mikey?

_The Turtle Com is still lying on the floor with Mikey trying to reach it._

Michelangelo: (Grunting)

Leonardo: _Michelangelo?_

_Just then, someone comes in and crushes the com with their foot._

_(Static)_

Leonardo: Whoa!

Megan: What happened?

Leonardo: I think Mikey's in trouble, he, Danny, Blazer, Fizzy & Sky Rocket.

Donatello: How can ya tell?

Leonardo: The Turtle Com got messed up when he called.

Stella: I bet it's that poacher dude Fizzy told us about.

Twist: I think she's right.

_Twist uses her unicorn power of seeing the future to find the guys._

Twist: I see the Maltese Tiger, us fighting off hospital staff and saving not just our friends but other creatures.

_She returns to reality._

Twist: And that's it.

Stella: Where would we find this Toshi guy?

Twist: I'm not sure. I didn't get where he is.

Phoebe: I got it, I'll try contacting Blazer through his collar communicator.

_She uses her collar to contact _Blazer_, he gets it while in his cage._

Phoebe: Blazer_, are you there?_

Blazer: Pheebs, am I glad to hear from you, you gotta help, Toshi has me, the others & loads of other guys captive and plans to do really bad stuff to us.

Phoebe: Where is this place?

Blazer: The address is 699 Rowan Avenue. Oh, gotta go. (shut off com)

Paradise: Rowan Avenue is practically in the middle of nowhere.

Raphael: I'm kinda not surprised 'cause this guy is a poacher.

Stella: I'm with Raph. But let's get going, we gotta save our friends!

Molly: Yeah, who knows what awful thing this poacher may do to them.

TMNT/MF: Turtle Power!

_The TMNT, me, the Fellowship, Megan, Molly & a few Ponies; Galaxy, Locket, Wind Whistler & Shady head off to save the others. Meanwhile, the others & guest stars are getting loaded into the basement._

Assistant: All right, in the basement. Let's go.

_Some guys bring in few cages at a time on hand trucks then move them to the basement._

Assistant: Now, stay put in the basement until Dr. Hidetoshi decides what to do with you.

_He & the others leave. While in the basement, the group meets other guest stars such as Snagglepuss, Lippy the Lion, Hardy-Har-Har, Magilla Gorilla & some folks from the Wonderland Zoo (from "Help! It's the Hair-Bear Bunch!")  
_

Michelangelo: Man, the author sure likes guest stars & crossovers.

Snagglepuss: Heavens to Murgatroid, looks like Toshi is now hunting his own kind.

Sky Rocket: You poor things. Toshi steal you too?

Lippy: Yeah, stealing us from zoos, wildlife refuge, national parks and other places.

Magilla: Although, I was bought from a pet store.

Danny: Isn't it illegal to sell gorillas in the U.S.?

Magilla: Uh, I guess so. But that's not important right now.

Michelangelo: Yeah, Magilla's right. I really hope the others got Blazer's message all right.

_Meanwhile, me & the others are searching for any sign of Mikey, Danny & Sky Rocket._

Donatello: Jeez, I can't seem to find this place on the map.

Megan: (Gasps) Look!

_We see coming towards us the Maltese Tiger._

Maltese Tiger: (Purring)

All: (Gasping in awe)

Maltese Tiger: Please, don't be afraid.

Leonardo: You really are real.

Maltese Tiger: Yes, I know of your predicament, I also know where Toshi is holding your friends.

Wind Whistler: Please Maltese, can you instruct us to his location?

Maltese Tiger: I'll do better than that, I'll take you to his clinic.

_We follow Maltese to where Toshi is. I come to him._

Stella: Maltese, what's this guy's problem with tigers?

Maltese Tiger: He hunts endangered species for sport & home décor, but he really hates bears because one killed his father. Now he takes his vengeance out on all bears.

Molly: That's terrible.

Stella: Yeah, this guy's a regular Captain Ahab wannabe.

Leonardo: It was vengeance itself and Ahab's mad obsession that drove him to his death.

_Meanwhile, in the basement, Mikey, Danny, Sky Rocket, _Blazer_, Fizzy & the others are still trying to figure out a way out._

Danny: Hmm, how're we gonna get outta here?

Square: The problem is getting the keys which are in Toshi's office.

Yogi: Well, don't look at me, how can I get outta here?

Fizzy: I wish I could, but I can't wink through the bars.

Michelangelo: Hey, I just got an idea.

Boo-Boo: Shh. Someone's coming.

_An assistant comes down and gets a broom then heads back up._

Assistant: Sheesh, why do we keep our cleaning stuff down here? (leaves)

Boo-Boo: O.K., the coast is clear.

_Michelangelo uses his Nun-chuck to knock the lock off, and it works!_

Michelangelo: All right!

Sky Rocket: You got it!

_They walk out and do the same with the other cages, also Sky Rocket kicks the locks off!  
_

Yogi: Hey-hey-hey, thanks a lot, you guys.

Blazer: Now let's get outta here.

Hardy: What if Toshi sees us?

Danny: Then we're gonna have to chance it.

Michelangelo: Right. C'mon everybody.

_The 5 heroes & the animals head upstairs. Meanwhile, the rescue party arrive at the clinic._

Leonardo: This must be the place.

Luna: Gives me the creeps.

Megan: But how're we gonna get in there?

Donatello: Don't worry, I just had an idea.

Stella: What's that?

Donatello: All right. Here's what we do…

_He huddles us together as Donny tells his plan._

Donatello: All right, Fellowship, you distract Toshi. Megan, Molly & Spike, you get the police while the Turtles, Ponies, Maltese & I sneak in and look for the others.

Fellowship: Right.

Megan: Leave it to us, Donny.

Spike: Good luck, guys.

_We all head off in separate directions. The Fellowship & I get in, we're playing with a stretcher with me & Phoebe on the padded spine-board and Luna pushing, in the fashion of Homer Simpson & the library cart._

Luna: Must kill Moe. Whee! Must kill Moe! Whee!

Stella/Phoebe: (Giggling)

_That's when we run into Toshi._

Stella: Uh-oh! Hide-the-toaster at 12:00!

Luna: Aah!

Toshi: (Gasps)

_She hits the breaks, we're 2 inches away from Toshi._

Hidetoshi: What are you 3 doing here?

Phoebe: We're… your new med school students. Yeah, that's it.

Toshi: Hmm, must've missed the memo.

_I leap into his arms._

Stella: Did ya miss me, huh? (slurps Toshi's face)

Hidetoshi: Eww…

_He hold me up by my collar back._

Stella: (Spitting) Bleh, what kinda aftershave do you use?

Hidetoshi: Well… Hey!

_He sees Luna going into an exam room and Phoebe going into the room across from it, turns out it's his trophy room._

Hidetoshi: Ooh!

_He gets to Phoebe whom is completely appalled by all the stuffed animals & pictures of killed animals._

Phoebe: (Gasping)

Stella: Pheebs, you O.K.?

Phoebe: Yeah. This is a lovely room of death. Take care now, bye-bye then.

Stella: Aren't a lot of these endangered species?

Hidetoshi: Yes, but…

_(Crash)_

Hidetoshi: Hey!

_He takes Phoebe in the other arm and finds Luna messing around in an exam room._

Hidetoshi: Aah!

_Luna make arts & crafts from the popsicle sticks._

Stella: Ya gotta admit, that's really good.

_She put together a log cabin made of popsicle sticks. Hidetoshi takes her too._

Luna: We're sure an armful, huh Toshi?

Hidetoshi: (Groans)

_Meanwhile, taking a break from the comedy, the Turtles, Ponies & Maltese enter the hospital and sneak over to find the basement. While there, they run into Mikey, _Blazer_, Danny & the Ponies have just found the keys._

Michelangelo: Hey amigos, what's up?

Wind Whistler: Michelangelo, everyone, we found you.

Sky Rocket: Good to see you too, Wind Whistler.

Leonardo: Now, let's get the Fellowship and get outta here.

_They go up the stairs and find the Fellowship._

Stella: Oh, hey everyone.

Leonardo: Fellowship, where's Toshi?

Phoebe: Was right behind us.

_Hidetoshi appears and sees everyone from the Turtles, Ponies, Fellowship and the animals he captured._

Stella: Uh-oh.

Hidetoshi: You're all mine now.

Luna: Not if I have anything to do about it. (snarls)

Hidetoshi: (Whistles) John!

_John runs in by Toshi's side as the TMNT & Fellowship prepare for battle._

Leonardo: Shady, you, Danny & the Ponies get the animals out of here.

_The Ponies & Danny leave with the guest stars as the rest of us fight off the bad guys._

Leonardo: All right, let's trash these turkeys!

Luna: Right-O, make 'em shrimp on the Barbie!

_(TMNT battle theme plays)_

_The good guys & bad guys start fighting, Raph leaps up and attacks._

Raphael: Ya-ha!

_He KO's several staff, as Donny knocks several down with his Bo and Maltese pounces on one._

Donatello: All right, Maltese, we make a pretty good team.

Maltese Tiger: We do.

_Toshi arms his bow & arrows._

Hidetoshi: You're mine, Maltese Tiger. Ready…

Fellowship in unison: You have a cute mustache.

Hidetoshi: Aim…

Fellowship in unison: You have a wonderful voice.

Hidetoshi: Steady…

Fellowship in unison: Have you ever considered a career in radio?

Hidetoshi: Shut up! You're making me lose my concentration!

Phoebe: That's the idea, Hide-The-Toaster.

Hidetoshi: (Growls)

_He aims his arrow at the Fellowship, but Leo slices the bow with his katana._

Hidetoshi: No! My prize bow! (growls) Sic 'em!

_The German Shepard leaps over and is about to attack Leo, but _Blazer_ saves him in time by tackling John._

Blazer/John: (Growling & barking)

Blazer_ & John begin fighting as the TMNT, me, Phoebe & Luna KO the last of the staff. Maltese faces Toshi whom doesn't have a bow anymore._

Michelangelo: Hey Toshi, tell Maltese all about stomping on him and making throw pillows & stuff from his fur!

Hidetoshi: (Nervous chuckle) Well, I was just funning the youngsters, I certainly wasn't serious… Aah!

_Maltese leaps up and pounces on the poacher, the Fellowship & I go to him._

Blazer: This is for the mother bear! (whacks Toshi)

Hidetoshi: Oof!

Stella: This is for being an arrogant jerk! (scratches Toshi)

Hidetoshi: Aah!

Phoebe: This is for all the animals & endangered species you killed! (kicks Toshi)

Hidetoshi: Oof!

Luna: And this is for kidnapping my mates! (tail-whaps Toshi)

_(Siren)_

Leonardo: Right on cue.

_Just then, the cops arrive along with 2 forest rangers, Ranger White & Ranger Smith whom were brought by Megan, Molly & Spike._

Hidetoshi: Uh-oh.

Ranger: Well, well, if it isn't Hidetoshi. Thanks for catching this one, guys, we've been after him for years.

Phoebe: Yeah, he's got a room full of stuffed endangered species. One a South China tiger.

Hidetoshi: Well, it's just, uh, lot of tigers look the same…

Police officer #1: Let's move along, poacher-boy.

Police officer #2: You're under arrest for poaching, kidnapping and using medicine without a medical license.

Police officer #3: And while we put you in jail, we'll take all these animals home.

Yogi: Did you hear that, Boo-Boo, buddy? We're going home to Jellystone!

Boo-Boo: We sure are, Yogi.

Magilla: So long, Mikey, Blazer, everyone!

Stella imitates Dr. Nick: Bye-bye, everybody!

Everyone: (Various good-byes)

_Ranger Smith takes the animals in one van as the police take Toshi to jail._

Blazer: So long, Hide-the-toaster.

Phoebe: Enjoy your time in prison.

Stella: Say hi to your cellmate for me.

Luna: Say, that reminds me, what's to become of him? (points to John)

Ranger White: Well, John's coming with me.

Blazer: Really?

Ranger White: Yup. I could use a big strong dog to catch any other criminals.

Blazer: And I could help you train him in doing that.

Ranger White: We'll see about that. Bye guys.

_He drives off in his jeep with John as Maltese turns to the rest of us._

Maltese Tiger: Because you all helped me to stop that awful poacher, there is something I would like to show you.

Luna: Bonzer.

_Soon, Maltese takes us all to a secret place at the edge of the woods and through a cave._

Maltese Tiger: Now, before I show you this, you must promise never to tell a single soul.

Leonardo: We promise.

Shady: Us too.

Stella: I cross my heart and hope to die.

Maltese Tiger: Very well.

_He puts his paw on a rock and the walls open to reveal a beautiful forest filled with all kinds of animals._

All: (Staring in awe)

Fizzy: It's so beautiful.

Maltese: This is my home, Greenstar Forest.

Stella: Incredible.

Michelangelo: Yeah, you can call us if you ever need any help.

Paradise: We're friends and we love animals, right everyone?

All: Yeah!

Megan: We sure do.

_That's when everyone breaks into song as they interact with many of the animals._

Twist:  
If you're looking for a friend  
Don't look real hard

Leonardo:  
You can find one waiting in your own backyard

_I'm with Sylvester the cat while _Blazer_ is with Marc Antony._

Stella:  
Have a friendly chat with a kitty cat

Blazer:  
A puppy says everything, I tell you this

All:  
Animals are my favorite people  
We love animals  
Animals are my friendliest friends

_Molly has a goldfish in a bowl._

Molly:  
You can take your goldfish out to eat

Spike:  
Or bring some ice cream home for your parakeet

_Spike tries to hand an ice cream cone to a parakeet but ends up dropping it on Shady._

Shady:  
You mean like give a gentle hug to a ladybug?

Donatello: Yeah.  
Or tell a fairytale to a lonely snail

All:  
Animals are my favorite people  
We love animals  
Animals are my friendliest friends

Galaxy/Sky Rocket:  
Turn around and they'll be there  
They love to listen and they really care

Megan/Wind Whistler:  
Treat them nice like they treat you  
You're always having friends

Leonardo: That's true.

All:  
Animals are my favorite people  
We love animals  
Animals are my friendliest friends  
Animals are my favorite people  
We love animals  
Animals are my friendliest friends

_Fizzy & Michelangelo are with Bugs Bunny._

Michelangelo:  
Get funny with the bunny!

Bugs:  
What's up, Doc?

All:  
Animals are my favorite people  
We love animals  
Animals are my friendliest friends

Luna:  
I'm most with the moose. Yeah!

_The song ends as everyone poses with the animals & the Looney Tunes._

The End.


End file.
